Pretty Boy's Pretty Girl
by PurpleNoona
Summary: Garcia introduces her friend Riley to her coworkers. Riley takes a shine to Reid instantly. The BAU's latest case points to Riley as the UNSUB but due to her sudden disappearance and the sudden appearance of evidence, she's free to go. However messages taunting Reid and Garcia lead to a new case...finding Riley.
1. Strange Meetings

_A shadowy figure watched her from afar. She chased after her friend's child. She never felt the eyes on her, never saw the gift waiting and never saw the danger waiting for her._

Penelope Garcia happily glomped the younger woman. Both laughed as they connected eyes. Their friendship deep enough for words to be meaningless. Garcia wasn't too sure what could bring her friend all the way here since she'd never visited before. Three years of friendship yet no visit but whatever she's here now. Her happy thoughts interrupted as her friend made a request. One her friend would usually never consider. "You want to do what?"

"Come on Pen, I just want to visit your work"

"Why exactly?"

"I need a reason beyond seeing you in action? You were the one who bragged not me. Come on Pen."

"It's the FBI Riley."

"Fine, can I at least meet your coworkers?"

Garcia broke into giggles as a plan formed in her mind. Riley instantly blushed frowning. Garcia had an evil plan for her romantically inapt friend. Garcia did indeed invite her coworkers to come meet Riley. JJ arrived first closely followed by Spencer Reid then lastly Derek Morgan. Emily Prentiss couldn't make it. Riley tried to escape to bathroom but Garcia held her there forcing her to greet each one. Morgan was the first to joke that Riley was a female version of Reid. Naturally the joke made Reid look at her which served to make Riley stare at the floor.

"This is my friend, Riley Marcella. This is Derek, JJ and Reid."

"You have a friend that isn't tech?" Morgan smiles, his teasing earning him a smile and a light hearted tap on the bicep. Riley managed a smile that Garcia and Morgan wouldn't let go.

"Nice to meet you Riley, how'd you meet Garcia?"

Riley looks up at JJ before pulling herself away from Garcia and running straight to the bathroom. Garcia frowns glaring at JJ. "No prying JJ. You wouldn't like it if someone pried into your life so—"

"Baby girl calm down. You don't have to tell to us. Riley doesn't have to tell us either."

The five really bonded once Garcia got Riley to come out of the bathroom. Using their skills as profilers allowed the three to figure out what subjects to avoid. Morgan tried to do as Garcia kept forcing and get close but Riley just wasn't into it. She shied away when Morgan flirted or even teased her. JJ got to talk with Riley the most. Just before Riley left a very interesting discovery had her laughing when she returned to the other three. "What'd I do?"

"Your muscles were a turn off. She likes brains...lots of them." JJ made sure to look at Reid as she stressed the last three words. Reid of course wasn't paying attention as a woman was busy attempting to hit on him.

"Yo Reid, come here."

Reid stood up excusing himself in a clumsy fashion. The three were grinning ear to ear when he finally made his way back to them. Baffled he carefully spoke, "What is it? Did Hotch call or something?"

"What did you think of Riley Spence?"

"She's quite well read, I don't know many women who have—"

"Did you find her attractive Pretty Boy?"

Reid freezes for a good minute before tilting his head. JJ laughs as Garcia merely says, "Oh Boy Wonder."

Morgan puts his arm around Reid leading him outside talking softly. JJ and Garcia continue their little party till Emily shows up. They promptly inform her of the situation with Reid and Riley. She agrees to help set the two up and subsequently get closer. Before they could rope Morgan in, they get called into the office. They were not prepared for the case facing them. There were positives to having a case so close to home. The downside came in the form of the suspect. Riley Marcella.


	2. The News

"Why call us if they have a suspect?"

David Rossi was expecting to have the team bounce ideas off each other instead they looked sullen. Rossi looked at Aaron Hotchner but he was just as confused. Hotch had no clue why his team looked so depressed. Emily spoke up giving the older men a better understanding of the situation. "Riley is only a suspect, once we get there we'll set things straight."

"You know the suspect."

"Yeah..." Morgan's not so subtle glancing brought attention to Reid. Rossi leaned back giving a faint smile. Hotch's face seems to soften just a touch. JJ sat beside Reid trying to get a gauge for his emotional state.

"Spence? You okay?"

Reid stood up suddenly walking over to the older agents spreading out the pictures. Morgan looked at JJ who shrugs. Morgan goes for broke, "Reid talk me to me"

"...the force needed...but weight of...she didn't do it. She couldn't do it."

"Reid walk us through it"

"I noticed she favored her right side when she walked up to the bar. She seems predominantly weaker on the left side of her body. To do any of the damage inflicted on the body it would require strength... She'd need to be strong on both sides of the body."

"How can you be so sure?"

Reid pauses, "...she...um gripped my arm."

"Your arm huh?" Morgan smiles.

JJ stands up, "Show Reid. Come on I'll be Riley."

Reid walks over to her and explains softly had she did. Riley had gripped his right forearm to stop herself from falling. Then before she left she gripped his left bicep. The strengths were very different for the same amount of pressure. When they got off the plane Reid and Morgan went to the first crime scene. Emily and Rossi to the most recent. Hotch and JJ to the police station. Morgan didn't let Reid live down Riley touching him. After all she was flirting with his partner. He had to have Reid's back no matter what. Rossi got details about Riley through the little bit Emily knew. Hotch asked JJ interrogate Riley given she was someone Riley trusted.

"Hey Riley...how are you?"

Silence.

"Remember me? I'm Penelope's coworker, I'm here to help you."

Finally Riley looked up, "They called you here...you're on the wrong side Jennifer."

JJ sat stunned. Garcia didn't tell Riley her name when they met. Riley's eyes caught JJ's attention. That look... After all these cases, she knew that look. JJ stood so suddenly the chair fell back. Fury boiling in her. "Riley, did this happen before they arrested you or after?"

Riley squirmed hanging her head. JJ waited for the agonizing few seconds, "Before...right before."

JJ left the room slamming the door. She lingered in front of the door. Sure these murders are gory but to beat Riley... JJ felt sick when she realized that they didn't know if they did more than just beat her. Hotch loomed before JJ, "What was that?"

"They beat her. They beat her then put the cuffs on her. Hotch—"

"Is there a problem here?"

"Not at all Sheriff Young." Hotch walks off taking the Sheriff with him.

"This much damage... Riley couldn't have done this. Tiny thing like her...naw, this screams male." Morgan looks at Reid waiting for confirmation. Reid wasn't on the first floor of the house anymore. Morgan went up after him watching him carefully. None of the BAU members had seen Reid with a woman so seeing act like this with Riley, for Riley, made them feel like he was growing up.

"Does the crime scene fit? Does the evidence point to Riley?" Morgan tried to be careful with his questions but he needed Reid to voice his thoughts.

"...yes"

" **What?** "

"The only profile the evidence point... Riley fits it."

"Are you okay with this?"

Reid turns away from Morgan, "It doesn't matter we have to call Hotch."

"Pretty Boy you don't have to be strong... I don't want facts. I want to know how you feel."

Emily walks through the police station looking for JJ hoping to get a chance to talk to Riley. Rossi and Emily found JJ pacing in front of interrogation room 1. JJ filled them in on what happened to Riley. Rossi sighs, "We need to look at this from a new angle. Let me talk to her."

"No. Rossi she's been through enough. Hotch already tried... He...he made her cry."

Emily looks at Rossi who nods. "Let me talk to her JJ."


	3. Conundrum

Emily walked into interrogation room one thinking of the bright smile in the picture that Garcia had showed her. There was no bright smile. Riley wouldn't look at her. Emily peeked her head out the room. "Give me the keys to her cuffs."

"Ma'am?"

"She's not gonna hurt me."

Sheriff Young exploded. "How the hell do you figure that?! She murdered those girls!"

"Because she's not the UNSUB. It'd be clear for you to see if you weren't blinded by unfounded rage. I talked to the Marcella family. Riley's never once left her room during the times of the murders. Her albi solid but Miss Marcella did point out how much you detest Riley. And why. Riley didn't make your son a homosexual Sheriff." Reid stood behind Sheriff Young.

"Agent Hotchner needs to learn to control his team."

"The way you controlled your son? We read the hospital reports." Emily watches Reid with avid interest. She couldn't remember off the top of her head, a time when she saw a truly pissed off Doctor Spencer Reid. He grabbed the key from the deputy and pushed into the room. Emily closed the door watching Reid as he uncuffed Riley. "You okay?"

"You really found out about Stephen?"

"Reid—"

"C-can he sit in on the interview? I'll talk I promise."

Emily nods and took a seat. She glanced at Reid before putting the first photo in front of Riley.

"Riley—"

"I don't know her...A-are there more than Rebecca and Jane?"

Reid looks at Emily then Riley. "How much do you know about the murders?"

"Becca and Jane were killed. I never learned how…" Emily leans across the table taking Riley's hand. Reid lays out all twelve pictures. "Oh my god...n-no wonder they arrested me…"

"What do you mean? ...you know them?"

"A lot of them are people who picked on me in school. Becca and Jane were girls who...expressed interest in me."

Reid left the room. Emily stood up but Riley stopped her. "Yes?"

"What does it mean? I knew them. What does it mean?"

"...had any of those girls messed with you recently?" Riley shook her head. "Any reason for people to suspect you of this?"

"I haven't talked to them since high school, Agent Prentiss." Riley sighs, "Jane I'd seen recently but we didn't speak to each other. I mean she spoke to me. I didn't say anything to her though…"

* * *

Reid looked over the pictures. Morgan walks in trying to greet him only to be met with silence. He walks over to Reid only to find him deep in thought. Morgan noticed Reid holding a small picture of Riley. "Reid, what're doing?"

"I think the UNSUB has a fantasy involving Riley… these women bullied Riley back when she was in school. We thought it was strange that the last two Rebecca and Jane had different signatures. But if we apply the knowledge of their expressed interest in Riley...it makes perfect sense."

"These killings are for her?"

Reid looks over the pictures. Morgan looks in the direction of the interrogation room. If Reid was right then the stuff Morgan heard from Rossi didn't make sense.

"Reid, maybe you should talk to Rossi."

"What? Why?"

"...she has nothing to do with these murders."  
"But she knows the victims. All of them."

Morgan clamps Reid's shoulder. Reid furrows his brow going back to the boards covered with evidence photos. Emily rushes over to the two. "We got another body. He left a message."

* * *

 _Police and those FBI agents race off. How lucky. No one to guard her. No one to keep her away. Just have to be quick. Soon it'll be over._

* * *

"This isn't good…"

"If this is right then we now have two UNSUBs." Reid read the note once more.

 _Doctor Reid;_  
 _How dare you accuse her! You know she's not capable of this. If you don't release her more will come. I will drown you in bodies. If you comply then I will give the evidence to finish your case. Go back to your life as an FBI agent. She and I will find peace here. Remember good Doctor more bodies the longer it takes._  
 _An Admirer_

"An admirer? He knows you then?"

"Not likely. He's a stalker."


	4. Chaos

Garcia paced in the bullpen as she debated driving down. It was close enough. No! She could wait for them. Her babies, the team would tell her that Riley is innocent and they'd all go out for drinks. Right? Garcia groans going back to her lair. Her finger hovered over the number pad on her office phone just as it rang.

"This is crazy I was just—"

"P-pen...Someone's here."

"Riley? What's wrong?"

"I'm still in the police station. Someone's here. Almost all the cops left and the one's here disappeared. Pen, I-I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"Find someplace to hide. I'll get a threeway with Hotch. Just hide and keep the line going."

Garcia get a three way call set up as fast as she could. "Garcia we're —"

"I hear footsteps Pen!"

"Sir you need to send someone back to the station ASAP. ...Riley you still there?"

* * *

Hotch listened carefully as Garcia relayed what happened. He explained it to everyone. "It was all a distraction. Riley is the goal."

Hotch nodded to Reid who instantly bolted for the nearest SUV. Morgan hurried behind him. With Morgan's driving it didn't take long before they got back to the station. They found a cop lying unconscious right outside the police station. "He's alive. Why kill the innocent man earlier but not the cop?"

Morgan answers his phone quickly to silence it. "Baby girl we're outside."

"You need to hurry Derek! She's not on the phone anymore. I can't hear her voice. It's just static."

Reid pushes ahead making Morgan quickly end the call. They two search carefully saving the conference room for last. Guns drawn they found the escaping backside of a person and an unconscious Riley on the floor. Morgan gave chase while Reid worked to revive her. Morgan reappears not long after he left. The guy got away. Emergency teams arrived just in time to revive her, thanks to Reid's efforts. Reid rode along at Morgan's insistence.

Reid called Garcia as soon as they made it to the hospital. Garcia arrived fifteen minutes later. "What happened to her, Reid?"

"Blunt force trauma."

"He hit her?" Garcia tears up taking a deep breath, "I want to see her."

A doctor approaches smiling slightly with all his attention directed towards Garcia. He leads her away from Reid explaining the extent of Riley's injuries to her. Garcia fully begins to cry when she hears the doctor's final words to her before ending his shift for the day.

"I've been hoping to find the person who she kept calling out for. I see why now."

Garcia sat down in the waiting room chair gloom setting in on her face. Riley had called out to her. Riley trusted Garcia to save her. Reid stood beside her unsure of what to do. Morgan and JJ swept into the room. JJ went to Reid while Morgan went to Garcia.

"She called out for my help Derek. She—"

"Baby girl, you can't blame yourself. Focus on helping us catch the guy." Morgan looks up at Reid, "How ya holding up?"

Reid nods, "Fine."

A long silence ensues between the four.

"We got them to release Riley. The threat of body count was enough."

"Back to square one."

"Unless…"

"You think she could have saw something? Riley was mentioned specifically."

"Baby girl why'd you bring your laptop?"

"I-I found something."

Garcia showed them the websites, one dedicated to the killings then another with romance as a topic made by someone with the screen name REIDLY. The killings site had the incident with " an admirer" listed as a pathetic copycat. The romance site posted up a rant about ignoring gifts and the signs a man is bad for you.

"Without a doubt...we have to UNSUBs but only one is responsible for the murders of the twelve girls."


	5. Concussion

Riley sat up looking around the room. A figure moved out of the corner of her eye. She turned preparing to strike only to see Garcia sitting beside her hospital bed. "Shit Pen, you scared me!"

"Language aside I'm glad to see you too."

Riley smiles slightly. The door opens making her jump, Garcia's team files in. Garcia groans moving to stand. Riley watches her waiting for some clue as to what's going on. Nothing. She noted the man who was rude and a man she'd only seen at the station were just watching her. Riley squirmed feeling naked.

"How are you Riley?"

Riley turned to see JJ smiling at her. "My head hurts still."

"We should let her sleep. Come on let's go."

"Garcia, we have to ask."

Garcia sighs looking back at Riley. "Can't it wait till tomorrow at least?"

"Baby girl this guy was after her because she was getting the credit for his kills. If she saw anything then she can help."

Garcia punches Morgan's shoulder before storming out of the room. It soon became apparent why Garcia was upset. Upon hearing she could help Riley all but jumped out of bed. JJ and Reid were struggling to keep her in bed as Morgan questioned her. It did not go well for anyone.

* * *

"Miss Garcia? I believe we're ready to release Miss Marcella. I just ask that someone be there to wake her every hour."

"Every hour?"

"Don't worry. Just doctor's orders." The doctor winks before going off to get the necessary paperwork. Garcia takes a deep breath before entering the room. Riley was laughing with JJ. Hotch looked mildly amused too. That made Garcia smile.

"The doctor is getting the paperwork to release you, R."

Riley sighs, "Pen...I don't think I should leave."

"Why? What… emoh/em. That again?"

Riley nods./

"Wait. Doesn't one of you need to guard her? What if this guy isn't happy with just hurting her?"

"Calm down Penelope, we're tracking the websites."

"How when my awesomeness is here? ...Kevin? You have Kevin doing it? That is strongunacceptable/strong!"

Garcia storms off yet again but this time taking her laptop. Hotch agrees that one of them should watch over Riley, everyone looks at Reid.

* * *

Reid signs the paperwork trying not to look uncomfortable walking out of the hospital beside Riley. Needless to say, it didn't work. Hotch felt that Riley would be more comfortable at home so Reid had to stay over. Morgan decided to try to help by saying that he'd bring over some food for both later. Riley went straight to her bedroom as soon as they got to her apartment. Reid carefully sat down on the sofa after locking the door and checking the windows.

"Reid you can watch TV."

Reid was about to answer when he heard the shower turn on. He quickly closed his mouth and turned the television on. An prerecorded episode of Doctor Who greeted him. He watches it trying to enjoy his fandom and ignore the fact that Riley was in the shower. He didn't even notice she'd finished till she sat next to him.

"You watched it without me? Well what happened?"

Reid pauses the current episode as he began his explanation of the episode. Riley listened, she didn't once stop him. A knock on the door followed by a brief phone call confirmed it was Morgan. Reid answers it letting him in.

"Hey Morgan. Whatcha ya got?"

"Indian food. Pretty Boy treating ya good?"

Riley laughs, "Pretty Boy?"

"Well yeah look at him."

Reid fidgets as Riley looks him over. "You got a point. What'd ya bring me?"

"Come see I gotta talk to Reid." Riley shrugs getting up from the sofa. She grabs out silverware and cups as the two agents move out of view as well as earshot. "Garcia isn't getting anything on the websites. REIDLY just posted up several articles about the hardships of a long distance relationship and the murder site just posted up more pictures."

"Anything from the so called Admirer?"

"Nothing yet."

"Morgan you eating with us?"

"Naw. I gotta get back to work, keep an eye on Pretty Boy for me."

Riley salutes Morgan making Morgan laugh and Reid launch into an explanation behind the salute. Before Morgan could say anything Riley laughs. "Let's agree to blame the drug cocktail from the hospital and eat."

"Have fun but don't break him."

"I doubt Doctor Who and Indian food will break him."

Morgan just laughs.


End file.
